


Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Josh is a strict daddy, Lots of good stuff you'll see, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Tyler is a good boy, Tyler is very obedient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Daddy brought someone to help him today, is that all right, baby girl?" "Of course daddy I'll do anything to please you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talktothemspooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothemspooky/gifts).



> Well hey 
> 
> ily <3

"Baby girl, daddy's home, and he's brought a friend for you." 

Tyler perked up from his place on the floor, nestled in his bedroom full of pastel colors.  
Daddy Josh opened the pristine white door and Tyler sat up, grinning. 

"Hi, daddy." 

"Hi baby girl, you did so good for daddy, getting all dressed up like he told you to." 

Tyler blushed and looked down, fiddling with the ruffles on his light pink skirt. 

He wore his daddy's favorite; white thigh highs with big pink bows on the front, pink lacy panties, a loose black crop top that hung off his shoulders, and his matching collar, with the skirt, of course. 

A man around daddy's age stood behind Josh, looking at him hungrily.  
He had near black hair, slicked back, with thick lips and a smile Tyler knew meant trouble. 

"Tyler, meet Brendon. He's going to help daddy with you today, is that all right?" 

Tyler shifted on his haunches but nodded. 

"Of course daddy I always want to please you." 

"Good girl." 

Tyler licked his swollen pink lips, looking up at his daddy expectantly with those doe eyes of his. 

"Why don't you show Brendon your pretty panties, hm? Show him how good you are with your fingers, baby girl." 

Tyler nodded quickly and both bodies entered the room, the door being shut behind them. 

He got on his hands and knees, Brendon walking around him, assessing. 

"You _are_ a pretty little girl, Tyler, so pretty. Your daddy wanted to see you take someone else's cock and I can see why," He observed, kneeling behind him. 

"What do you say, princess?" 

"T-Thank you." Tyler mewled, his face flushed. 

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Your daddy's real lucky to have a little girl as obedient as you, darling." 

"I always want to please my daddy, Brendon." 

"Ah, ah, ah, Tyler, you call Brendon sir or master, okay, baby?" 

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, princess." 

Brendon lifted Tyler's skirt, exposing his perky ass to the air. 

"Is it okay if I touch you, baby?"

Tyler nodded, squirming a bit.

Brendon slid his hands over Tyler's smooth thighs, planting light kisses every so often.

"So beautiful, Tyler, you really are a princess." 

"Thank you sir." 

"Baby girl, why don't you show Brendon how you play? Show him how pretty you look with your fingers deep inside you." 

Tyler nodded, reaching down to pull his panties off. 

"I've got it, baby," Brendon slid Tyler's panties down to his thighs, biting his lip at the sight of his tight little ass. 

Tyler sucked on his fingers noisily, saliva dripping from his chin, before pumping them into himself one by one, each digit going in to the knuckle. 

He curled them, letting out tiny whimpers and rocking his hips. 

"D-Daddy...!" He moaned softly, biting his lip. 

"That's enough, baby girl, you did so good." Josh praised, kneeling down beside Brendon, removing Tyler's fingers from himself. 

"You're gonna suck Brendon off, okay, baby?" 

"Okay daddy." Tyler pulled his panties back up, sitting back on his haunches. 

"You're going to take it all, okay, sweetheart?" Brendon cooed, standing and running his fingers through Tyler's soft, fluffy hair. 

"Yes sir." Tyler got up onto his knees. 

"Sir?" 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Are you any bigger than my daddy?" 

"Tyler! You don't ask that." Josh scolded, making Tyler flush and shrink down. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean.." He mumbled, his lip quivering. 

"Aw, so delicate, baby. It's okay. I'm eleven inches, Josh...?" 

"Damn, I'm nine. That's impressive." 

Brendon smirked and unbuckled his belt, letting Tyler do the rest. 

"Go ahead, sweetie." 

Tyler opened his mouth and began to suck on the head of Brendon's cock, his tongue licking pre-cum from the slit. 

"You're so good, baby girl, perfect," Brendon groaned, gripping Tyler's hair. 

Tyler moaned around his cock and took him in deeper, his throat contracting around the length once it began going down. 

"Take it so good, baby girl, almost no gagging, I'm so proud," Josh praised, biting his lip. 

Tyler finally took in all of Brendon's cock, sucking hungrily.

He looked up with big innocent eyes, tears pricking the sides.

"You ready to swallow, princess?" Brendon moaned, every bob of Tyler's head sending shivers up his spine.

Tyler tried his best to nod, swallowing happily when Brendon came.  
He licked his now red lips and cleaned the rest of Brendon's length before sitting back on his haunches.

"You're so good, baby girl, that was perfect." Brendon praised, making Tyler blush.

"I think it's time for your daddy to have some fun with you, isn't it?"

Josh nodded, his eyes lidded.

"Undress for me, baby."

Tyler slowly took off his clothes, taking time to lay them carefully in an area where no harm would come to them.

Soon he was in just his panties and collar, revealing dozens of purple and blue marks littering his body, all of which were courtesy of Josh.

He looked up at both of his masters expectantly, panting slightly.

"You want to be fucked, princess?"

Tyler nodded, swallowing hard.

"Y-Yes please fuck my tight little ass I need it so b-bad, I've been waiting all day-"

Josh clicked his tongue.  
"What did I say about swearing, baby girl?"

Tyler's eyes widened and his bottom lip began to quiver.

"I'm sorry daddy please d-don't be mad at me please.." He pleaded, crawling to Josh and begging on his knees.

"What do you think daddy should do about this, princess?"

"Punish me daddy I've been a bad little kitten breaking the rules I'm so naughty," Tyler mewled, biting his lip.

"I'd say this kind of behavior calls for a spanking."

Tyler nodded, almost letting out a moan.  
"Y-Yes daddy I'm such a bad little kitten I need a spanking."

Brendon glanced at Josh, licking his lips.

"He's so fucking obedient, it kills me," He muttered, earning a low laugh from Josh.

"He'll do anything, isn't that right, princess?"

"Only if you tell me to daddy."

"Good girl. Now get across my lap."  
Josh sat on Tyler's pastel-colored bed, waiting.

Tyler whined and positioned himself on his daddy's lap, ass high in the air.

"Count them for me, baby girl."

He nodded, bucking his hips lightly.

_SMACK_

"One.."

 _SMACK_

"T-Two."

_SMACKSMACK_

"T-Threefour."

"How many do you think you deserve, sweetheart?"

"M-More daddy please-"

"How many more, princess?"

"L-Lots more daddy pleeease I'm so naughty-"

 _SMACK_

Tyler let out a groan, biting his lip.

"That's all you get, baby girl, unless Brendon wants a turn?"

"Of course."

Tyler whimpered, his ass beginning to sting.

Josh set Tyler onto Brendon's lap, the small kitten wriggling under his touch. 

Brendon kissed Tyler's thighs softly before bringing his hand down, making Tyler yelp. 

"S-Six.." He panted, swallowing hard. 

_SMACK_

"Seven....!" 

_SMACK_

"E-Eight-" Tyler whined, quiet sobs starting to escape his lips. 

"Are you going to be a good little girl, Tyler?" 

"Y-Yes sir yes I'll be a good girl please-" 

Brendon kissed the red handprints on Tyler's cute little ass and set him down on the floor gently. 

Tyler sat on his knees, whimpering. 

"You want daddy to touch you, baby girl?" 

He nodded, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Please daddy I-I'm so hard and it hurts so bad daddy pleeease-" 

Josh smiled sympathetically, grabbing something off of Tyler's dresser. 

He knelt in front of his kitten, pulling his panties down and sliding the cock ring on. 

Tyler wriggled uncomfortably but said nothing. 

"Such a good little kitten you are, princess." 

Tyler blushed.  
"All for you daddy," He mewled. 

"You know what good little kittens get, don't you?" 

"Mmhm." Tyler nodded, swallowing hard. 

"They get to cum." 

Tyler squirmed, letting out tiny whimpers.

"I know how much you love watching me cum and when I lick it off of my fingers just for you daddy," He pulled down his daddy's jeans, mouthing and licking Josh's hard-on through his boxers.

Josh groaned, biting his lip.

"You're so pretty Tyler, daddy can't wait to see that little ass get fucked so hard."

Tyler whined, licking his lips.

"Brendon is gonna get you nice and prepped, okay princess?"

"Okay daddy."

Tyler felt his panties slide down his thighs and he licked his lips.

Brendon spread Tyler's legs, his tongue diving into the small brunette's entrance.

Tyler bit his lip hard, suppressing a moan.

"Look so good, princess, look so pretty," Josh was palming himself, just seeing his little kitten so red in the face and panting made him want to cum right there.

Brendon pulled out, sticking two fingers in front of Tyler's mouth.  
"Suck, baby girl."

Tyler opened his mouth and sucked, making noises that anyone would consider absolutely _pornographic_. 

Brendon took two fingers and slid them into Tyler slowly, the small boy still loose from previous activities.

"M-More please more," He whimpered, squirming.

Brendon had barely stuck a third finger in before Tyler was begging for a fourth, his body splotched with red, chest heaving.

"A-Ah, Sir, n-now m-" He rocked his hips, shivers rolling down his spine.

"So desperate, baby girl, what do you want?" Brendon whispered, now grinding against Tyler's ass softly, earning a groan.

"N-Need you sir i-in me pleease," Tyler choked out, sweat running down his flushed chest.

"Fucking Christ, baby girl, you asked so nicely of course I'll give it to you." Brendon stroked himself sloppily, smearing pre-cum that was going to act as lube.  
He positioned himself at Tyler's entrance, pushing in ever so slowly.

Tyler groaned, throwing his head back and rocking his hips.

"P-Please move please m-more I-I can't-" He swallowed hard, tears pricking the sides of his eyes as Brendon's cock stayed right on his prostate, each wave of pleasure making him shudder.

Josh threw his boxers off, crawling underneath Tyler and wrapping his lips around his kitten's leaking red cock.

"D-DADDY-!" Tyler yelled, Brendon now thrusting into him hard and fast.

Josh pulled off with a 'pop', positioning himself so that his cock was underneath Brendon's, pushing into Tyler slowly.

Holy _FUCK_. 

Tyler screamed, throwing his head back, his vision dizzy from pure ecstasy.

"D-Daddy I neeed to cum p-please daddy-!" He begged, his cock dripping pre-cum onto the floor.

"Just a little more, baby girl, god, you're gonna be so big baby, such a good girl taking two cocks at once," Josh breathed, reaching his climax.

With a few sloppy thrusts, Brendon came into Tyler and pulled out, panting.  
Josh did the same, licking his lips at the sight of his kitten's ass full of cum, legs weak and knees shaking.

"Daddy, pleeease-" Tyler whimpered, biting his lip.

"Such a good girl, baby, daddy's gonna let you cum on his face, all right?"

Tyler nodded quietly, turning over carefully and wincing.

As soon as Josh slipped the cock ring off, it took two strokes before there were white stripes painting Josh's face, dripping off of his chin.

"Clean up, princess."

Tyler obeyed, licking his own cum from Josh's face, leaving his lips for last, capturing them in a heated kiss.

"What a good little girl you were, baby, daddy's gonna reward you," Josh praised, sneaking a bright pink plug into Tyler's cute little ass.

"Mm-thank y-you daddy," Tyler mewled, looking up at the now dressed Brendon with big eyes.

"And thank you sir for your big cock, it tasted very good."

"So polite, what a pretty little princess. You're welcome, sweetheart," Brendon kissed Tyler's forehead before walking out of the pastel colored bedroom.

Josh picked Tyler up gently, laying him on the flowered comforter of his bed.

"We're gonna rest, all right, pumpkin? You had a long day, honey." He grabbed a box of baby wipes and began cleaning Tyler off softly, rubbing tiny circles into his skin.

Tyler sighed quietly, running his fingers through Josh's faded red hair.

"What color, princess?" Josh opened Tyler's dresser, neat rows of pretty outfits lining the inside of the drawers.

"Blue."

Josh smiled and hummed, picking out a pair of white lacy panties, a light blue skirt, a loose white tank top, and blue thigh highs.

He quickly threw on a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants, Tyler whining about being cold behind him.

"Sit up, baby girl." Josh pulled the shirt over Tyler's head, his pretty tattoos shown brilliantly through the shirt.

Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist after he was dressed, nuzzling into his chest.

"'M tired, daddy."

"You wanna take a nap, honey?"

"Mmhm. With my stuffie too," He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Josh laughed softly, setting Tyler back down and grabbing his stuffed kitten, a small fluffy thing with black fur and glass blue eyes.

"Spooky," Tyler squealed sleepily, grabbing the cat and snuggling it.

Josh laid down next to his princess, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Huh


End file.
